Traditional means of collecting and utilizing market segmentation data while somewhat effective in isolated cases, are generally less than ideal for most applications, leading to inefficient allocation of marketing resources and efforts. For example, with respect to market segmentation and pricing strategy, it has traditionally been difficult for an Operator to identify and categorize cellular subscribers based on usage patterns, making it difficult to define an optimal pricing strategy related to subscriber usage patterns.
With respect to marketing, it has traditionally been difficult to manage the customer experience in a way that is appropriate based on their call behavior, and to offer optimal pricing for a given Customer. For example, a full-time Homemaker may exhibit different usage patterns and needs than an Owner of a home-based business.
Various aspects of the disclosed principles can remedy these and other deficiencies, although it will be appreciated that the solution of the foregoing deficiencies is not an essential part of the invention. It will be further appreciated that the disclosed principles may be implemented without necessarily solving the above-noted deficiencies, if so desired.